Peri Brown
Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown (born 1966) was a companion of the Fifth and Sixth Doctors. She was an American college student who accidentally joined the Doctor during his visit to Lanzarote. She then elected to remain with him for the rest of her vacation time. She remained with the Doctor after his regeneration into the Sixth Doctor, but found it harder to get along with him because of his now brash and arrogant persona. Peri was separated from him by the Time Lords so that they could cover up the Ravolox conspiracy. According to the Master, Peri was wed to King Yrcanos, but that was just part of the truth. As it turned out, there were several future versions of Peri's life due to interventions of various Time Lord factions. One of these versions of Peri eventually rejoined the Sixth Doctor on his travels. In the "primary" version of events, Peri was killed by Yrcanos (who was used as an assassin by the Time Lords) after her body had been taken over by Kiv. She apparently survived, going on to marry Yrcanos. This was later shown to be false, as the Valeyard had masterminded the change of Peri's fate to further his trial against the Doctor. Her unusual name meant, according to her, "she who lives in the hills". Peri had limited contact with other companions, although she did encounter a few. She spent a significant amount of time alongside the uncrowned Egyptian Pharaoh Erimem, developing a deep sister-like bond. As well as this she had a series of adventures with Frobisher. She was also acquainted with Jamie McCrimmon and with Vislor Turlough who saved her life. She also met Kamelion briefly before his destruction. Peri was born in 1966 as the only child of archaeologists (PROSE: Blue Box) Paul and Janine Brown, who had married on 21 November 1962. She also had an aunt named Mona who lived in a trailer park. (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox) Peri was raised in Fell's Point, Baltimore, Maryland, where she enjoyed a stable life and was best friends with Kathy Chambers, whose brother Nate she fancied. (AUDIO: The Reaping) She travelled the world with her parents due to their careers (PROSE: Blue Box) and was raised a Baptist, although she would later consider herself not to be religious. (AUDIO: The Council of Nicaea) As a girl, she read the comic book Swamp Thing (PROSE: Players) and read about the Philadelphia Experiment. (AUDIO: The Macros) Her father also took her out hunting and they had a dog called Whiskey. (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox) When Peri was thirteen, her father died in a boating accident. (PROSE: Synthespians™) Janine married Professor Howard Foster, another archaeologist, who already had two children. One account claimed that Howard sexually abused Peri and that Janine never forgave him. (PROSE: Shell Shock) In high school, Peri was a "straight A" student. She studied Christopher Columbus in great detail. (AUDIO: Trouble in Paradise) Her first boyfriend was called George Stewart, whom she nicknamed "Curious George". (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox) At some point, Peri lived in a college town in Pasadena. She said it was an easy weekend drive from Pasadena to Las Vegas, a place she had only been once. (PROSE: Something Borrowed) She began studying Botany at California State University in 1983 (TV: Timelash, AUDIO: The Mind's Eye, Peri and the Piscon Paradox) whilst maintaining an interest in archaeology thanks to her parents and Howard. (PROSE: Blue Box) Whilst at college, she dated David Silverman. (AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox)